Starbuck's and Birdkid's
by Chaos Moonlight
Summary: What happens when a group of kid's who are hanging with the flock for a bit run off to Starbucks to escape from Ella's house? And when Max comes to question them...yikes. Please don't kill this story people xD Made entirely of boredom.


_This is a short story for another story that I'm making right now. So like, I wrote this at Starbucks. Thinking of Starbucks. And Pixi Sticks._

_And this came out from it._

_In this story, me and my friends know the flock, and help out with the global warming stuff when we can ._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_Please don't flame me xD This was made totally randomly. And I'm sorry if anyones OOC . Or if this isn't much of a Maximum Ride fanfic. Don't kill this story people xD the real thing will be on, later._

**_Random Starbucksness_**

"C'mon guys, move, move, move." Katrina whispered to us, we all snuck out the front door of Ella's house. If your wondering who 'We' are, we are friends of the flock...and well, some of us are friends of Ella.

And that friend would be Lizzy, Zack's girlfriend.

I guess that you people would like to know exactly who we are, so I guess I'll tell you. Well, there's Katrina, our leader pretty much....when Max isn't around. She's on the short side, with blond hair and mood eyes. She wears glasses, and well... our groups signature black hoodies.

No, we are NOT emo, or a gang. But these hoodies are very comfy.

Next, there's Zack. He's OK, annoying most of the time... but still OK. Zack has blue eyes, and 'luscious blond locks' as he calls them. Being the clown of our little group, he's pretty funny..... I have absolutely no clue what Lizzy sees in him. Lizzy's his girlfriend, she has tan skin, green eyes, red hair, and Zack treats her like a goddess, what can I say? He's crazy about her, and she's crazy about him.

"Kim, move!" Kathleen, my twin sister, hissed into my ear as she pushed me forward.

Kathleen's my sister, she's obbsessed with Shadow the Hedgehog. She has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. By now you should have realized my name is Kim, I'm the more... OK, I'm the bully of the group, that's what Zack and Kathleen say. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Well, with so many discriptions, I gues I should end this quickly. Charlie is our computer nerd, he has blond hair and brown eyes, and I nicknamed him Goat-man, cause he never stops talking about goats. Ty's our... um, he's just Ty. He swears alot, has short black hair and brown eyes. Megan and Hayley are the last people in out group. Megan has brown eyes and brown hair, sometimes when we are turned away from people, they think I'm Megan and she's Kim for some reason. Hayley's like, super tall. She's Katrina's best friend, has wavy blong hair, and light blue eyes.

"OK, everyone got some money?" Lizzy asked us as we ran away from Ella's house. If we didn't hurry, Max would fly after us and be all 'Maxy' as I call her when she's being her leadery self.

"Um, of course we do Liz." replied Charlie, we all started walking down the street, as Kathleen, Ty, and Megan didn't have as much stamina as us.

"Kim, your being all silent and emo again, thinking about you 'Epic Iggy?'"

"Shut up Zack, I was hoping to forget about that."

When we first met the flock, AKA Katrina and I, I had been talking about how epic Iggy was... and when Gassman was spying on me and Katrina, I had shouted out "FACE THE WRATH OF EPIC IGGY! COME OUT NOW!" Sadly, Zack found out, and wont ever let me live it down.

"To Starbucks, Starbucks, Starbucks, Starbucks." Kathleen chanted, we asked Fang where the nearest Starbucks was about 3 hours ago, he told us that it was about a 10 minute walk from here. Then, he told us that it would only take 3-5 minutes to fly there.

Lucky birdkids.

"Hey Kath, what the hell are you doing?" Ty asked my over hyper twin. She ignored him and glomped Lizzy, who almost fell down, but continued to walk with Kathleen on her back.

"You know what Lizzy?"

"What?"

"Your hot!"

"..."

"Stay away from my girlfriend Kathleen! Your not a boy!"

"And how would you know that?"

I sighed and walked ahead, sometimes they could be so annoying.

_At Starbucks_

"Um, 3 passion fruit lemonades, 2 strawberry lemonades, and 2 strawberries and cream." Megan said to the cashier. While Hayley and Katrina all waited for the drinks, the rest of us all sat down at one of the larger tabled.

"3 pennies betting that Max is going to kill us for not telling her we were going to Starbucks."

"5 pennies betting that Max is going to kill us anyway someday."

"1 dollar betting that Gazzy will kill us...with his farts."

"I'll take that bet Goat-man."

We pounded our fists together as Heyley handed me my strawberry lemonade.

"OK, who wanted the strawberries and cream?"

"Me!" shouted Kathleen, jumping out of her chair and snatching the tasty drink from Katrina's hands. For the next 15 minutes, we laughed, talked, and sang songs together, having the time of our lives. Then, Max walked into Starbucks, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang behind her.

"Oh no."

"Oh crap."

"Holy mother of Hades."

"We."

"Are."

"Doomed."

"Who's going to explain to her why we came here without her permission?"

They all pointed at me. THANK'S GUY'S!

"Hi Max, let me explain..."

"I'll give you 1 minute."

"OK, so heres the thing Max..." I stood up and started to walk up to Max "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! WING'S! WING'S! WING'S!" I shouted, my friends and I ran out of Starbucks, the flock chasing after us.

"Come back!" shouted Iggy "We mean you no harm!"

"IGNORE THE HOT BLIND BIRDKID!"

We all let OUR wing's fold out, our ghost like wings, and entered the sky.

I'm sure you would like to know how we got our wing's, but thats anouther story.

Right now we have to run.

_And thats it xD I'm almost out of internet time here, and internets broken at home....so I'll post this on, send the link to my friends, and hopefully I'll be able to post the main story on here next week xD_


End file.
